lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the former immortal leader of Alabaster and a former of the Celestial Dragons. He is now the commander of the Revolutionary Army. Lucifer is also the creator of the weapon God's Whim, Hades and Sting. Lucifer wields the Mystic Eyes of the Phantom which enables him to steal the memories and abilities of any dead body. Appearance Lucifer appears as a man in his early 20s with a fair muscular build. He has been shown to showcase many different appearances to blend in with the crowd. His main appearance consists of short black hair that could be considered spiky and hollow blue eyes. He also wears a black jacket over a black skin tight top. To accompany this, Lucifer wears black trousers with black shoes to match. He also wears black fingerless gloves. Lucifer has been seen wearing many different clothes. Personality In order to pursue his goal, he attempts to kill off most of his emotions, acting as the "machine that is Lucifer." He has managed to become completely devoted to any duty without showing any emotional wavering, though he is prone to fall into moments of extreme emotion and despair occasionally. When he admits that he is afraid and terrified of Decaun Equino, it is partly because of Equino's bizarre personality and also because of the fact that he fears that Decaun might be the one and only person who can "kill" him. He dislikes such emotions interfering with his work, believing that his interactions with his family have made him more susceptible to sentimentalism in viewing the figures of his own wife and daughter in a passing mother holding her crying child. Lucifer tries to hold to the belief that there is no differentiation in sacrifice, that all life is equal and choosing the path leading to a smaller sacrifice is for the best. With a target that must be eliminated in order to save the world by obtaining the worlds treasures, killing one thousand people to save at least five billion more should be easy for him. He finds himself unable to do so when planning to destroy an Alabastian village. He hates the idea of fatal romanticism like the hope that the innocent tenants will be able to escape the village in time impeding his abilities. Such ideas and sentiment would kill him on the battlefield, so he feels that he must rid him self of them as much as possible. In truth, Lucifer is a manipulative sociopath who cared very little about those around him, be they ally or enemy. Incredibly vengeful, his mind is fixated on vengeance only, with everyone around him being mere pawns to be used to get that revenge. Story History Born out of wedlock, Lucifer was shunned by both the village he lived in and by his father Isley. Despite this, his mother loved and cared for him and done everything in her power to keep him safe. After several years of arguing, his mother asked for a divorce much to his father's disapproval. His father than began to beat her into staying with him using weapons that would only be used in the military. Sick of the violence, Lucifer asked his father to take his anger out on him instead to which his father agreed to. Shortly after, Lucifer's mother committed suicide and Isley left Lucifer with his grandmother Teressa. Teressa showed Lucifer the same treatment that his mother had shown him. They would occasionally go for walks and explore all of Alfheid. When Lucifer was 15, Alfheid was under terror from the Elder Council, he hid with Teressa at the back of their house. Unfortunately, their house was broken into and Teressa was killed on the spot by the council elders. Lucifer was then shipped to Punk Hazard and was trained to become a warrior of Alabaster. At the age of 19, Lucifer was given immortality and joined the 10 High Reapers of that era. He had lost his memory of everything prior to his 16th birthday and enjoyed his job as a Reaper. Over time, Lucifer began to slowly regain his memories. He then met a girl named Maria, at that exact point in time all of Lucifer's memories flooded back to him due to the fact Maria closely resembled his mother. Enraged, Lucifer told Maria of his plan to destroy the Elder Council by slowly climbing up the ladder of power within the council. She agreed to help him and shared his ideals and beliefs about the council. After spending more time with Maria, the two eventually got married. Their plan was eventually discovered by the Elder Council and Maria pinned everything on herself out of love for Lucifer. She was then publicly executed and her head was given to Lucifer as a "gift". Lucifer caught her last tear in a glass jar and flooded it with his burst energy, it was then that he made his Noble Phantasm, Maria. Feeling his pain, a weapons smith of Alabaster gave Lucifer a powerful sword. Accepting the gift, Lucifer named it Requiem of the Phantom and vowed to destroy the Elder Council for all the pain they had caused him. Lucifer then spent 100,000 years making God's Whim. He then divided the weapon and made 3 children from it, Allen, Zetsubou and Hades. The weapon was then remade and given to Sting due to the fact Allen and Zetsubou had fused and Hades was still in his recovery state. When Hades was "complete" the weapon was taken from Sting and was given to Hades as a gift. Its been said that Lucifer collects the bodies of the universes most powerful deceased warriors in order to gain their power. Before he vanished, Lucifer left a note in his lab saying he would one day return. Current Story Lucifer stopped Hikari Minato's PSI filled small planet from hitting Hades. When Hikari questioned him, he said that letting that much PSI energy touch the ground would wipe out the planet they were on. Hikari continued to ask him questions to which Hades answered honestly. Hades then went on to ask Hikari to join him in taking down the Elder's council to which he declined. After using his Mystic Eyes of the Phantom, Lucifer showed Hikari his past and finally convinced him to join the "Revolutionary Army". The same applies to Grey and . Powers and Abilities Lucifer has a very unique fighting style. He is able to absorb any type of energy and has been shown to kill things by touching it via the act of draining its life force. Lucifer has shown impeccable ounces of strength, he was able to stop Hikari Minato's small planet, which was filled with Hade's burst energy, with one hand. He is known to be the fastest thing in the universe with even his slowest walk breaking the sound barrier. Lucifer's reflexes are said to be equally fast. He has shown great amounts of durability, being able to survive being launched into the sun without burning to death or his body suffering any serious injuries. Lucifer's stamina is so great he was able to take on 100,000,000 of Alabaster's top warriors, with each having more than or equal power to Gilgamesh, within 3 years without sleep or rest. Kaishin (海震 Kaishin?, literally meaning "Seaquake")- Lucifer literally cracks the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Ki Blast- Lucifer can form a ki ball and launch it at his enemy at great speed. *'Ki Blast Barrage'- A barrage of ki blasts The Co-Ordinate- The Co-Ordinate is a mysterious ability that even Lucifer does not fully understand. Using Trance and Rise he seems to be able to command nearby life forms to do whatever he wished. However, this only applies to life forms with weak minds, e.g. humans, demons, animals and other species. Of course there are a few exceptions to this. Lucifer can use this to his advantage using humans as a shield to protect himself from people fighting for good. The only way to break the trance is to either kill the life form or force Lucifer to stop it. Lucifer first discovered this when he told everyone at an Alabastian festival to kill all those who surrounded them. Though he did not intend for this to happen, the people at the festival done as they were told and Lucifer was the only one left standing. Mind Jack - Lucifer excels at Trance, using illusions to deceive his opponents and then proceeding to defeat them with his Burst. He uses his Mystic Eyes to establish link between his and his opponents mind, this then allows him to probe their mind for memories, make them see false things or simply allows him to communicate with the other people securely without broadcasting long range telepathy. *'Mind Jack: Insanity Size' - Lucifer conjures a giant crystallization of his Trance in the shape of a sword. By creating this the enemy begins to feel the trance waves it emits. When shattered, it releases quantum thought waves that cause the enemy to hallucinate, giving him time to defeat them with his other abilities. Apparently, he can also imbue pre-existing weapons, like a knife, with this ability. *'Peeping Lover'- Lucifer creates camera lens-sized devices that allow him to see multiple areas at once in the form as files through use of her Trance. He can control the cameras at will but they are very fragile and can be broken with sheer strength. Gunman - Lucifer is capable of concentrating a large quantity of Burst energy into various types of bullets. Their destructive potential is such that they can easily pierce concrete structures, subsequently obliterating the hit object with a resultant explosion. It was shown to completely wipe out 5 Hydra heads in just one shot. Shinra-Banshou (心羅万招 Shinra Banshō) - Meaning Heavenly Subjugation of All Creation, Lucifer's Shinra-Banshou has the ability to nullify and redirect energy fired at him, making him untouchable by energy. This however only lasts 5 minutes. Proficient - Lucifer is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically utilizing it to fight when he is rechanging his PSI to use his Burst and to increase the maximum destruction of his blows. He also uses it to support his regular movements while partaking in confrontations, substantially increasing his respective speed and strength. God Blade (神刃 ''Kamikiri'') - Compacting the absolute extent of his capabilities in this area into an excessively dense yet abnormally fragile form, Lucifer's specialized and distinctive variant of PSI enables him to materialize various constructs reminiscent of extant swords, possessing an incomprehensibly sharp edge around the entirety of their exterior contours. The exact dimensions of the resultant blades conform to what he believes the present circumstances necessitate, meaning that the fabricated weapon can even extend to obscene lengths if so required, seemingly without consequence to the ease at which they can be manipulated due to their composition literally acting as an extension of Lucifer himself. However, despite whatever incarnation the blade (or potentially blades) ultimately adopts, its indivertibly razor-sharp edge means that it is capable of slicing through the majority of materials effortlessly. Initially Lucifer required an appropriate medium with which to conduct his ability through, ranging from small knives to a larger katana but eventually this was deemed unnecessary as his powers had progressed to such an extent that he could simply generate the articles in question from the palms of his hands. In spite of the tremendous offensive capabilities of this respective technique, the swords remain relatively delicate and can be shattered almost instantaneously if struck unexpectedly. Occasionally Junas chooses not to solidify his PSI, preferring to instead project the aura and thus conduct the subsequent cut with a simple motion of his fingers or arms but this utilization is usually reserved only when opposing a particularly weak or defenseless adversary. *'Bishamon-Mura' (毘沙門・叢) - Through the process of withdrawing a katana from its respective scabbard, before rapidly performing a swift cut and replacing the blade in a single controlled motion, Lucifer is able to materialize hundreds of sharpened swords that seemingly levitate above a specific predetermined location. These blades emit a distinctive and intimidating howling sound upon generation but despite the evident danger they possess from being suspended precariously above the intended victims, both of these qualities serve only to belie the techniques true nature. The attack's actual threat lies within its fragility, which results in the production of numerous razor-sharp shards that descend downwards when disturbed by the adversaries' energy, subsequently mincing the enemy to pieces. Lucifer has shown the ability to keep the many blades whole instead of having them shatter and is able to use them as actual swords with the ability to control them so they can cut the enemy. The origins of this ability's name are derived from the Japanese deity of war, "Bishamon", and the Japanese word for "lots of grass", "Mura". *'Bishamon-Tsubute' (毘沙門・礫) - Utilizing a combination of a knife-like medium and either a simplistic thrusting or slashing motion, Lucifer is capable of momentarily fabricating the tip of solidified blade at a precise distance away from his actual destination, in order to penetrate or slice an intended target. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable to the majority of observers until the actual cut has occurred, leaving little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. The origins of this ability's name are derived from the Japanese deity of war, "Bishamon", and the Japanese for to "throw stones", "Tsubute". *'Ashura Kai' (阿修羅・解) - By generating and subsequently storing a collective entity of PSI, comprised from an innumerable quantity of minute vibrating particles, Lucifer is capable of containing an immense amount of friction between his two hands in a distinctive visible aura. Projecting this resultant atmosphere both forward and outward with a swift swing of his arms, the intense heat produced by the violent vibrations disperses in almost explosive manner, instantaneously incinerating the majority of objects in the immediate vicinity of the attack's trajectory. The origins of this ability's name are likely derived from the lowest ranks of the deities in Buddhism, "Asura", and the Japanese word for "solution", "Kai". Melchsee's Door - After Maria was killed, Lucifer's power manifested as a massive black sphere that reacts to PSI based off emotions. It was then explained to him that his power was known as "Melchsee's Door", an ability that creates a concentrated ball of pure Burst energy. This ability seeks out any energy in the area and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. Once it absorbs enough PSI energy, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting Sephiroth branches at all people who are using a certain amount of energy, but as Gilgamesh shows, you can stop the attack by stopping your energy. Unlike Hades, Lucifer can freely manipulate the shape of and move Melchsee's door using Trance Energy. He has been seen to make it and Energy eating shield and an attachment to God Blade to make it stronger. Mind Block - This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Lucifer if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense insanity, Lucifer is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus is able to attack completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. Isley- '''Named after Lucifer's deceased father, Isley is the ability that gives Lucifer a pitch black flame like aura. With this aura, his stats are boosted by 100,000 and increase by 1000 each minute. He can manipulate the aura to create solid weapons. '''Synchronized- Although never directly participating in the Rise training in this aspect, other than through observation, when Lucifer was eventually asked to attempt to land even a singular strike upon his experienced instructor, he seemingly accomplishes this feat with relative ease in one swift motion. However this apparent demonstrated velocity is in actuality a deceptive trick, achieved instead by synchronizing with the rhythm of his adversary's breathing before subsequently concealing himself in his opponent's "mental blind spot", therefore allowing him to move without notice even against the most diligent of foes. *'Impossible Target'- Lucifer can synch his Burst energy with his opponent causing their attacks to go of course. However, he does this by combining Burst with Rise therefore enabling his opponent to not realize what Lucifer has done. This has been shown to work on even the most sensory type soldiers of the Elder Council. Impossible Target cannot be used if the user is too fatigued or is using to much energy. It also uses a lot of PSI energy to work. Telekinesis- Telekinesis is in essence the ability to move an object with your mind, but under the control of someone with an extraordinary amount of power and skill there is no limit to what they can manipulate. Through an impressive use of telekinesis Lucifer has been seen controlling a numerous amount of objects at one time .The pinnacle of this is seen with him constructing a Neuro Tower himself by manipulating the thousands of materials needed and piecing them together in under a minute. The control he has also doesn't stem from atmosphere of Alabaster because he has shown in the past being able to lift many cars and pieces of a bridge at the same time. Besides being able to lift objects, he has shown that he is able to manipulate a body of water, create telekinetic shields and use telekinesis to create devastating punches. But the most impressive feat is that he is able to manipulate the light given off by the sun and focus it whatever way he wants. *'Telekinetic Shield'- Lucifer is capable of projecting large circular discs of PSI that can block and deflect any PSI that comes into contact with it. *'Sunfall '('日輪”天墜” 'Nichirin "Tentsui")- Lucifer can manipulates solar rays and concentrates them to one area then release it all in an incredibly powerful beam of energy down towards his target. It is so strong that it can completely incinerate a person with all of their flesh and body being carbonized. Lucifer has shown the ability to fire multiple beams at one point increasing its destructive capability even more *'The Ring of the Sun'- Lucifer can also use his ability to manipulate solar rays to completely focus all the light to one spot and without light reaching any where else the sky turns black as if it was nighttime and there was no light in the sky. *'Telekinetic Punch:' By using his telekinesis Lucifer is able to have it increase both the destructive capability and range of one of his punches at incredible speeds. This changes a punch from being a close range attack to being one that could be used long range. Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka?, Color of Armaments: Hardening)- This technique somehow uses mana to harden the body (or parts of it) and object which the user is holding. It can also be used to boost attack strength. The material has been shown to be impenetrable. Lucifer has shown to use it to strength God Blade. Mana Burst -is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of mana. *'Phantom Burst'- Lucifer generates large amounts of burst mana into a single atom. With the result of this, he manages to form a ball without the atom splitting. It begins to vibrate and he throws it at top speed. The attack phases though the opponents exterior and comes to a dead stop once in the interior of their body. The ball explodes sending millions of nano cell sized mana needles at each individual cell. *'Burst Linker'- Lucifer runs in circles around his opponents and sends 5 gargantuan blasts filled with burst mana at his opponents. They're so powerful they tear through the ground when launched. *'Jet Burst'- Lucifer channels burst mana into his hand, which would be covered in Color of Armaments: Hardening, he then punches the ground firing an explosive blast at his opponent. Light Magic- It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. Death Magic- Death Magic is a Black Art that allows its user to kill any living thing they desire in an instant. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around the caster. However, when the user forgets the value of life, they can fully control their Death Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Death Magic. Dark Magic- Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Lucifer typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. Shadow Magic- Shadow Magic allows the user to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. Lucifer can merge his shadow with the shadows of others, granting them the element of surprise. He can also merge his own entity with his or the shadows of others. Mana Burst (Flames)- Mana Burst (Flames) is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with mana that imparts a flame effect. Elemental Manipulation- 'Using mana, Lucifer can use the 4 elements (earth, fire, water and wind) to make whatever he can imagine. He can also combine these elements to do the same thing *'Water Shockwave- Lucifer can flood the land with water that can reach up to 150 meters. *'Planetary Devastation'- Channeling and molding his burst energy into a single atom. Lucifer can cause the result of this to have a gravitational pull 100,000,000 times greater than the sun. *'Hell on Earth'- Lucifer floods the land in lava and molten rock. *'Core of the Storm'- Using himself as the core, Lucifer can use the wind to create gargantuan portions of gale forces, to form tornadoes and hurricanes. *'Absolute Zero'- Lucifer can make anything the temperature of absolute zero. Force Control- Lucifer can control anything that is measured in newtons. He can also manipulate magnetism, he can make objects magnetic and utilize the iron in he blood to control his opponents. Since this uses Trance, it takes a heavy toll on his mind therefore he cannot use this for long periods of time or continuously. Moreover, if the newton level is too high, Lucifer cannot manipulate it. Phantom- Lucifer uses this technique to phase through objects whether they are attacks or people themselves. Lucifer can also vibrate to create the image that he is a phantom himself. *'Phantom Drive'- Lucifer runs straight through his opponent ripping out their heart in the process. Phantom drive has also been shown to destroy structures and attacks through uknown means Balance- Lucifer is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically utilizing it to fight when not using his burst energy as it tax's a lot on his mind. As he is a very experienced fighter it is natural that he would be good at Rise as he was able to fight evenly with some demons without even knowing Rise. He happened to learn Rise much quicker than he did Burst. Lucifer was described as having a pretty balanced "Rise" as he raises his reflexes with Sense Rise and switches to Strength Rise for hit and run tactics. With this, unleashes a blazing white aura in which is speed is multiplied by 10,000 along with his reflexes. His reaction time becomes 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000001. Time Alteration- Using Trance and Burst, Lucifer creates the ability to alter and manipulate time on his own whim. He can either, stop it, accelerate it, decelerate it or let it continue after stopping it. Lucifer can also move to different world lines in which many or even the slightest things may differ (such as a person's hair lengths or the population of the entire universe). *'Accel'- He uses Accel to heighten his speed, reactions or reflexes by x amount of time. *'Stagnate'- He uses Stagnate to decrease his opponents speed, reactions or reflexes by x amount of time. Mystic Eyes of the Phantom- The eyes that allow him to read and steal the memories and abilities of a dead body, this includes those that have been revived. These eyes also allow him to contain their soul in his Noble Phantasm. *Sting's powers and abilities (stolen from his dead body) *Gilgamesh's powers and abilities (stolen from his dead body) Cure - A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilization and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms, explicitly Burst and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural healing properties but unlike other forms, which are typically manipulated to strengthen only one's self, under this circumstance the regenerative capabilities are instead projected outwards through the application of Burst. However, due to the intricate nature of the ability in question, the user is incapable of exploiting it in order to repair their physical wounds. Despite being noted as a complex concept that few are able to grasp, Lucifer appears to be a prodigy in regards to Cure as he was not only able to quickly replicate but also implement what he had only experienced recently, without any specific instruction or prior knowledge pertaining to the fundamentals of PSI. He claims this feat was only possible because the ability had already been previously performed on himself upon on a prior occasion by a unknown friend, yet there are still distinct variations between the respective representations as Lucifer's functions only when he maintains direct contact with the intended subject through the grasping of said person's skull, during which a large unperceivable figure is generated to his rear. *'Biological Ruin' - Confronted by the monstrous form of the chimera-like monster referred to only as Being, Lucifer postulated that he could potentially restore each of the individual species grafted into the composition of the creature to their original and separate entities, by pouring the full extent of his Cure capabilities directly into each nucleus of the cell. However, by saturating the core which controlled the entire organism with life energy, the biological circuitry which preserved its delicate balance inadvertently went completely out of control. This ultimately resulted in it assuming an immobile and enormous blob-like structure, though he theorized that it would revert to it's prior shape given enough time. *'Cell Wall Destruction' - After his supposed resurrection; Lucifer demonstrated the ability to rapidly disintegrate the entirety of a substantial demon, by simply engaging in direct physical contact with the creatures exterior, with the only remnants being its heart and skeletal structure. This technique is a further extension of his Cure capabilities, focusing on the process of regeneration that sees the damaged cells firstly being destroyed and removed, before the unaffected surrounding tissue is allowed to replicate itself to occupy the resulting absence. However; in this exception Lucifer neglects the latter part of this complex process, instead concentrating entirely upon the utter destruction of the cell walls of an organism, leading to the observed result. *'Harmonious' (生命融和 Hāmoniusu, lit. Live Fusion) - A technique that was born out of the pure desperation and conviction to sustain his own life after suffering an inevitably fatal wound, which allows Lucifer to integrate foreign material into his own physical composition, subsequently altering the component elements into a pleasing or appropriate combination according to his own whims. The fundamental process involved with this respective ability requires the successful completion of two distinct phases; the first of these is the destruction of the cellular walls of the intended organism by establishing direct physical contact, followed immediately by the secondary absorption of the desirable matter and the manipulation of its form. The most basic demonstrated application of this technique is the incorporation of various hearts seemingly without restriction or limitation to their number, not only negating the immense risk associated with even undergoing a fusion with just a singular heart but also the granting of a substantial increase to all aspects of the user's power. However; the capacity of this capability are far more diverse when concerning the participation of a demon, as through the insertion of just a portion of one his limbs, Lucifer is able to both mentally and physically conform the creature to his will. With the further introduction of other demons, the alterations can become even more drastic, as the extra material can be reformed into the production of additional limbs if deemed necessary. Even after separation from the primary body, any flesh originating from the respective creature remains under Lucifer's control, allowing him to continue to manipulate it at will. Combined with his Mystic Eyes, this further allows him to create life in a matter of seconds. Sephiroth (生命の樹 Sefiroto, lit. "Tree of Life")- This ability starts off as Seeds of Light which can be planted in any spot to "take root". They can also take root in the bodies of any life form, as seen with Ceaser when he planted a Sephirot seed in him to be used as a from of Trance to control him through hypnosis. The seeds can also be dropped into a surface to grow vines, which can then be used as a trap to entwine his opponent or as stepping stones to cross unwalkable areas, such as water. The seeds also have the power to grow into trees so as to use his many tree-like forms for attack and defense. These seeds have been known to have a greater destructive power than Hades' Melchsee's door. They also feed on energy and devour all life beings that use energy once they have acquired enough. *'Sephiroth: Gevurah '(生命の樹”峻厳” Sefiroto Keburā, lit. "Tree of Life - Strict"): - Lucifer can create a full grown lightning-like tree at any location he desires which pierces everything. The power limit of this attack has yet to be revealed, but it appears to be extremely powerful, as it allowed Lucifer to finish off all of the Punk Hazard soldiers in one blow in the altered version of the future seen in the tape. This attack does not have to grow completely into a tree in order for him to utilize its power as he been shown release just a few branches when attacking Gilgamesh in their first battle. He can grow the tree as high as his mind will allow for others to see and follow to his location or extend the length to reach its target from long range. The Sephirot: Gevurah branches can also be used to wrap around Lucifer, creating a sphere-like defense around his body that can block most attacks. *'Sephiroth: Malkuth '(生命の樹”王国” Sefiroto Marukuto, lit. "Tree of Life - Kingdom"): - Lucifer can plant his Sephirot seed inside a human body. Unlike normal plants that gain nutrients from soil and sunlight, the Sephirot seeds drain life force from any life form, instantly killing them with Sephiroth trees coming out of their mouths. Before the draining process starts, Lucifer must signal for the process to begin, essentially allowing him to prepare in advance for future battles. He has been shown planting them in bystanders who don't have the necessary skills or senses to know they have been planted in the first place. After this, he can use Sephirot: Tifereth. *'Sephiroth: Tifereth '(生命の樹”美” Sefiroto Tifareto, lit. "Tree of Life - Beauty"): - Using all the life force taken by using Sephirot: Malkuth, he can force the life force into himself to use as his own power, essentially using it as food and to regenerate himself back to life as seen in his first fight with Gilgamesh when he took an attack that would have killed him if it was not for this technique. This is described as a power that stands above all life. With this ability Lucifer describes himself as the "puppeteer of life." He has used this technique so much that his body is no longer made of flesh and bones, it is only life energy. His body cracks when struck and can still live even after being cut in half. *'Sephiroth: Opening Gate'- After absorbing the life force of helpless victims with his Sephirot: Malkuth, the life force forms into what appears to be souls and gives birth to a giant Sephiroth: Gevurah in the shape of a flower with a black sphere at the center of the Sephiroth: Gevurah flower. Soon the flower opens up and the black sphere forms another but smaller black sphere on top with a circle of text in between. The smaller sphere then fires a large life-powered beam of PSI energy at his target. *'Sephiroth: Keter' - This is the final power of Lucifer's Sephiroth ability. It uses an extensive amount of life energy that can be used to create life to the point of a whole new species being capable of created. Weapons Maria Maria is Lucifer's Noble Phantasm, it was made from the tears of Lucifer's deceased lover of the same name. In contrast to all the other Noble Phantasms, Maria is not a weapon. It is instead a defensive mechanism that takes effect on Lucifer's whim. Maria forms an impenetrable barrier that absorbs the energy of any attack or form of offense that touches it. It protects Lucifer from all directions. Maria gains a significant power boost when Lucifer decides to absorb the surrounding energy into it, thus strengthening the barriers defense. The necklace can only be destroyed by Lucifer. Requiem of the Phantom Requiem of the Phantom is said to be the strongest weapon of Alabaster. It took a weapons smith 100,000,000 years to make. During the process of making it was lased with Color of Armaments: Hardening and the Burst energy of all PSI users in the universe. This enabled the weapon impossible to break by anyone. When used against Hades it was able to Lucifer was able to use Requiem of the Phantom to cut through his Armament Hardening and God's Whim itself. Powers and Abilities *- The eye located in the blade is a mystic eye. It is the only Mystic Eye that is not part of a pair. Its full abilities are not known but it has been shown to absorb the energy of a life form and multiple it by two. This energy can be then used according to the users whim. *Unimaginable Destructive Capabilities- The blade has been shown to destroy a small continent just by Lucifer raising it in the sky. *Energy Absorption *Worthiness- When the sword is lifted by someone other than Lucifer, the eye closes and the sword becomes impossible to lift. However, this effect does not apply in zero gravity. Summonings Cerberus. Cerberus is a mythical 3-headed hound said to guard the gates of Hades specifically Tartarus (the Greco-Roman Hell) in Greco-Roman literature and mythology, never allowing the escape of a person who has already crossed the River Styx. Cerberus was generally believed to be siblings with the Chimaera, Lernaean Hydra, Sphinx, and Nemean Lion; and the child of Echidna and Typhon. One of the Labors of Hercules was to capture Cerberus, and Hercules was able to not only overpower the dog without weapons, but also used it as leverage with King Eurystheus to end the Labors. When Orpheus went to the underworld to retrieve his wife he is said to have put him to sleep by playing music on his lyre. In Dante's The Inferno, Cerberus guards the third circle of hell, the Gluttons, ripping apart those who reside there. Powers and Abilities *'Giant Size': Cerberus is larger then any man, with power to match *'Strength': Cerberus has great strength, allowing him to prevent people from leaving the Underworld. *'Senses': With a power sense of smell and hearing, no one who tries to escape can get past Cerberus *'Multiple Heads': Enables him to look in several places at once. *'Immortality': Cerberus lives forever, so he can guard the Underworld. *'Fire Manipulation' *'Regeneration' *'Lava Manipulation' Hydra In Greek mythology, the Lernaean Hydra was an ancient nameless serpent-like chthonic water beast (as its name evinces) that possessed 9 heads— the poets mention more heads than the vase-painters could paint— and poisonous breath so virulent even her tracks were deadly.The Hydra of Lerna was killed by Hercules as one of his Twelve Labours. Its lair was the lake of Lerna in the Argolid, though archaeology has borne out the myth that the sacred site was older even than the Mycenaean city of Argos since Lerna was the site of the myth of the Danaids. Beneath the waters was an entrance to the Underworld, and the Hydra was its guardian until Hercules killed her. Powers and Abilities *'Giant Size': Hydra is larger then any man, with power to match *'Flight' *'Strength': Hydra has great strength, allowing him to prevent people from leaving the Underworld. *'Senses': With a power sense of smell and hearing, no one who tries to escape can get past Hydra. *'Multiple Heads': Enables him to look in several places at once. *'Immortality': Hydra lives forever, so he can guard the Underworld. *'Elemental Manipulation' *'Regeneration' *'Lava Manipulation' Megaguirus Megaguirus has an insect like body and has the armoured plating of a beetle. It has a coiled tail like a scorpion and a head like that of a bug. Also It has pincers like a crab. Megaguirus' wings are like that of a bat. It uses it's tail to suck energy out of it's victims. Powers and Abilities *'Flight'- Magaguirus can fly into the stratosphere. *'Electrical Discharge' *'Keen Senses' *'Energy Absorption' Quotes Author's Notes *'Will now be used for RP but very rarely. However, users a free to decide whether or not they wish to fight' him or not. *'OMG WOW! IT MEANS MORNING STAR this has nothing to do with the Lucifer seen in the Bible/Tora, I too am of the Christian religion so please stop betching at me.' Category:Immortal Category:Mage Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles